The Choice
by kiannavalencia1998
Summary: Natasha Romanoff was a loyal agent for S.H.I.E.L.D but after a mission she doesn't know if she can work for them anymore, but when she starts to work with Brock Rumlow aka Crossbones she is given the choice to work with S.H.I.E.L.D'S opponent Hydra. Please don't judge this is my first fanfiction!


As Natasha started to get cozy on her office couch, her door opened and Clint walked in and stopped in the doorway and said "Nat, I know you are tired, but Fury was a new mission for us and wants us to leave in 10 minutes." As Clint finished what he was saying Natasha's face went all gloomy and she slammed her face into the pillow and said "No,We just got back from the last mission like 1 hour ago!My freaking legs are bruised and if you and anyone can't tell I am fucking tired!" "I know but Fury said that he doesn't want anyone else to go on this mission besides you and me."After Clint said that Natasha sat up with an stunned face. "What?" "Yeah, and now we have 8 minutes. I already put our thing's on the quinjet so now we just have to get our asses on the quinjet." When he finished talking he held out his hand so Natasha could grab it. "Fine! But after this God Damn mission you own me a bottle of vodka." Natasha said angrily as she grabbed Clint's hand and stand up to grab her combat boots. When is she was putting her last boot on she looked up at Clint's face and smiled. "What?" "Nothing. I just like to see your face when you get skittish." Natasha said with a big smile on her face. "Shut up! Are you done?" Clint said with a upset face. "Yes! Let's go." After she got up from the floor, she walked past Clint and stood outside her door and waited for Clint to get out of her office so she can close her door. As they were heading towards the doors that lead towards the quinjet they run into Fury. "Barton and Romanoff, the Strike team will be going with you guys so please show them respect and that's an order." "Fury, I show them respect it is mostly Barton that hates them." Natasha said with a joking look on her face. "Nat, Shut up and sir, I will try." Clint said as he gave Natasha a dirty look. "You won't try Barton you WILL respect them do you understand?" Fury said with a straight face. "Yes sir I understand." After Clint said that Fury walked off and Clint turned to Natasha and moved his hand to show the way. When they got on the quinjet the Strike team was already strapped in. And the leader of the Strike team stood up and headed towards their way. "Look Nat, Brock Rumlow is walking towards us." Clint said just to annoy her since he knew that she had a thing for him. "Shut the fuck up Barton!" Natasha said as she started to blush. "It's finally time that you two showed up." Brock said as he started at Natasha. "Well, you know that we just finished mission so I had to wake up Natasha." Clint said as he tried to keep his hatred hidden. "Oh that's right. How did that go then Romanoff?" Brock asked "Um...Fine just sore and tired" Natasha said fast. "I your uniform is in the bathroom so please go get dressed and we can start going over the mission" Brock said as he stared at Natasha's green eyes. "Yes, I will go do that right now" Natasha said as she blushing started to get worse. "Thanks and I have some new weapons for you" Brock said with a devilish smile on his face. "You shouldn't have Brock" Natasha said with a big smile on her face now. "Well I am gonna go to the bathrooms and vomit now" Clint said with a disgust look on his face. "Barton calm down and you can go after me,ok?" Natasha said as she gave Clint the dirtiest look ever. "Fine but hurry ok?" Clint said with a sad look. "I will. You two behave ok?" Natasha said with a straight face that can make anyone scared, but Clint was seen that face so many times so he didn't care. "We will ok so go change into your uniform" Clint said. Natasha left Clint and Brock alone so she can get dressed, but as she was walking towards the bathroom, she couldn't stop thinking how Brock was looking at her. When she got into the bathroom, she saw her black latex uniform and her knee high boots so she turned around to lock the door. After putting on her uniform she unlocked the door and grabbed her clothes then opened the door. When she walked out she saw Clint sitting on the other side of the Strike team in his uniform, then a hand touched her lower back so she grabbed that hand and twisted it. "Wow, Natasha calm down it's just me" Brock said with a stunned look. "I am so sorry it's just a reflex" Natasha said as she released his hand. "That's ok, don't worry about. I shouldn't have done that" Brock said with a sorry look on his face. "No, I am sorry. It just that my time in the Red Room they made me be aware of my surroundings and it doesn't help that they made me into a monster" Natasha said with a sad look. After she said that Brock stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. "You are not a monster. Yes,they fucked you over in the Red Room but that is what made us find you and we made you a S.H.I.E.L.D agent"Brock said. "Awe. Are you trying to make me emotional before the mission?" Natasha asked with a big smile on her face. "No, I am not trying to make you emotional I am telling you the truth" Brock said. When he said that he stepped closer to Natasha and moved a piece of her hair out of face. "You do know that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen right" "Is that right? Rumlow are you flirting with me?" "Maybe?" Before anyone of them could say anything else Brock' s second in command, Jack Rollins walked up and said, "Sorry to intrude, but we are landing in 3 minutes so get ready." "Thanks Rollins" Brock said with a smirk. "I better go sit with Clint. You know how he gets" Natasha said. "Yeah you better" Brock said was he looked at Natasha's dark red lips. "Um... I am just gonna sit down now" Natasha said really shyly. When she walked away from Brock she turned around and saw Brock smiling at her. "Wow,Now I really want to vomit or jump of this quinjet"Clint said with a disgust look on his face. "Shut up ok! We were just talking." "Sure?that's why he couldn't stop staring at your ass when your walking away?" "What? Was he staring at my ass?" Natasha asked all amused. "Yes,He couldn't stop staring!Ugh!" Clint said angrily. "Wow, Is someone getting jealous?" "No!" Clint said pissed off because he told Natasha that he had felt for her a long time ago, but now that he knows that she likes Brock Rumlow he decided to back off from her. "Fine." Before she could say anything else Jack yelled that they were ready to land. Once they landed Brock pointed at Natasha with his index finger and asked her to come to him. "Yes?" Natasha asked. "I have something for you." Brock said happily. "Really?What?"Natasha asked nervously. "This." Brock handed her a AR-15 Style rifle that she wanted because on the last mission they went on together, she used Brock' s AR-15 Style rifle and she loved it. "My God Brock, You shouldn't have." Natasha said was she placed the gun on the counter and hugged him. Brock was surprised that Natasha Romanoff was actually hugging so he placed his arms on her hips. "You two stop touching!" Barton yelled. "Ugh, Shut up! Allow them to show emotions Barton!" Jack yelled


End file.
